


Keep You Safe

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, More Fluff, de-aging spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Hi I was sent to you to from a another writer because I have this request but her request are closed so I was wondering if you could do a dean x reader where for some reason the reader has to be locked up in the room with the devils trap in the bunker because Sam thinks the reader should get used to being by herself again but all she wants is dean and she cries so hard at night to were dean goes and gets her ? If that made any sense lol (by @spn01967)





	Keep You Safe

Title: Keep You Safe  
Characters: Dean Winchester x fem!Reader, Sam Winchester, Rowena (mentioned)  
Word Count: ~1.8k  
Warnings: fluff, magic, de-aging spells, more fluff  
Request: Hi I was sent to you to from a another writer because I have this request but her request are closed so I was wondering if you could do a dean x reader where for some reason the reader has to be locked up in the room with the devils trap in the bunker because Sam thinks the reader should get used to being by herself again but all she wants is dean and she cries so hard at night to were dean goes and gets her ? If that made any sense lol   
A/n: Hope this is close to what you wanted ^^  
....

“You really think that’s a good idea, Sammy?” Dean looked between his brother and the sleeping form on the Impala’s backseat. You looked so peaceful sleeping, wrinkling your nose as a stray hair tingled you. It’s not enough to wake you, but the furrowed brows and nose wrinkling was without a doubt one of the most adorable sights the Winchester brothers ever saw. Not that they had much experience with adorable pre-schoolers.

“Dean” Sam had to force himself to be stern “We can’t know if she’s this peaceful when she wakes up. She might look like an adorable kid…”

“But Rowena might have also put her under the attack dog spell. I know. We’ve been over this.” Dean sighted “I just… Even de-aged… She’s still my girl.”

Sam’s posture softened as he put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. It had been supposed to be an easy hunt, so no one saw Rowena involvement coming until it was too late and the Winchesters found themselves in yet another small crisis. You had sunken to the ground when the spell, made of bright green light, hit you. Even before your body made contact with the floor your form had begun to shrink and de-age. After that, all you had done was sleep. But since your breathing was even the boys dared to take you home after Rowena had fled with not a small amount of gloating and mischievous giggling.

“We’ll get her back” Sam sounded a lot more sure than he actually was. You’d been asleep for about eight hours straight now. “But first we have to keep her safe. And us. So we can figure out a way to help her.”

“Fine” Dean stepped away from his brother’s supporting hand to scoop your small form in his arms. You didn’t wake but he felt you snuggle into his warmth. For a split second he imagined one day scooping up a kid, which looked just like you, and carrying them off to bed. His heart ached at the thought of maybe never having that with you, although before he didn’t even know he wanted exactly that. You, alive and smiling, as he carried a mini-you off to bed. Hell, he’d take a loud and annoying mini-him if it was with you. If only he could have you back…

“You better be alright, sweetheart” he whispered so only you would hear before taking you to the secret dungeon behind the storage closet. His heart ached as he left you, alone and locked into a dark room, to join his brother to find a way to get you back.

You woke alone in the dark. You didn’t know where you were or what happened. All you could see as you opened your eyes was so much darkness. Inevitably your eyes filled with tears. Something was missing. You weren’t supposed to be in the dark. No, you weren’t supposed to be alone in the dark. As your brain tried to find whatever it was you were missing so bad, your senses just went into overdrive. You were cold, hungry, and alone. So alone.

A trembling lip added to the tears leaving your eyes. And then you couldn’t hold back anymore. You sobbed loudly. Crying for something even though you weren’t sure what it was. Something was missing and you wanted it so bad to come back.

So you cried, because you didn’t know what else to do or how to stop. You let your feelings, in all their confusing complexity, out through whimpers and sobs. Right until there suddenly was some light. It started off as a small cone, the light startling you enough to stop the tears and crying for a second. Light was good. Nice. But not what you wanted, not what you needed. So the tears came again as the light cone grow and suddenly a bulb turned on that filled the whole room with light. Startled by the brightness you forced your eyes shut, only slowly adjusting to the light sensation.

“I’m sorry for the light” A voice said. Confused by the other person you opened your eyes a tiny bit looking over at a man with bright green eyes. He was tall and strange, but you like his voice. And he said sorry for making your eyes hurt.

“Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me, (y/n)?” He looked at you as you shook your head. You had opened your eyes fully now, finally adjusted to the brightness. Your crying had stopped too as you focused entirely on the stranger that knew your name. Who was he?

“I’m Dean Winchester” he said, slowly making his way over to you “I’m your… friend.”

“You are?” Curiously you looked at him “Why did you leave me alone in the dark then?”

His movements halted for a moment. His face changed a little, but you didn’t know what it meant. Then he kept walking, till he could crouch down right in front of you. His green eyes were on one level with yours now. You liked his eyes, they shone and were a pretty colour.

“You were sleeping when we got home. So Sam and I left you to get some more rest.”

“I don’t like being alone” You whispered “Why did you leave me?”

“We didn’t want to wake you, princess”

“Can I come with you now? I don’t like the darkness. What if there’s a monster in the dark? Please don’t let the monster get me, Dean.”

Your lip stated trembling all over again. Though this time the tears didn’t get to escape your eyes, because before you could even start crying Dean scooped you up in his arms. He held you tight and you clung to him as if your life depended on it. Dean had come to save you from the monster in the dark, you were sure. He wouldn’t leave you alone anymore. He was a nice man.

“How about you stay with me tonight, huh?” He said as you calmed down. Your hands still clung to his T-shirt to make sure he didn’t forget not to leave you alone again. But apart from that you felt calmer. Dean would protected you, you were absolutely sure. “Let’s get you out of here. Can’t believe I let Sammy talk me into leaving you out of my sight.”

Dean carried you through some hallways, but you didn’t pay attention. As long as Dean was with you, you would be okay. You felt yourself get tired some more, and a soft yawn escaped you.

“Tired again?”

“No” you said, barley keeping your eyes open. Maybe crying your lungs out was a bit exhausting. You felt Dean chuckle before his hand came to stroke your hair.

“It’s alright. You can go to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

Apparently that was all the reassure you needed, because your eyes closed immediately. This time the darkness didn’t seem threatening at all. It was warm where Dean held you and his hand in your hair reassured you he was really there. The darkness couldn’t get you. You were safe in his arms.

The next time you woke you had a death grip on a warm presence. Slowly you opened your eyes. And sure enough you were holding onto your boyfriend as if you’re life depended on it. You furrowed your forehead in confusion when suddenly your head started hurting.

You closed your eyes again. But the peacefulness of waking up was disturbed by your head still pounding and your Dean-shaped pillow was starting to move too.

“Hey” you heard Dean whisper. But you refused to open your eyes in a quite childlike manner. Maybe if you left them closed long enough, you could just shut out the pain.

“I know you’re awake” he voice sounded teasing and he shifted slightly in your arms. You felt your foreheads touching and his hand came to stroke your cheek tenderly. “I’m glad to have you back.”

Back? Despite the headache your eyes shot open. They were met with Deans green ones and the amount of love that reflected in them this moment took your breath away. You couldn’t voice your confusion with words properly. Dean had looked at you like he cared, loved, you before but never like this. Like you were his whole world and he was the luckiest man on earth to be able to wake up next to you.

“I'm… back?” You whispered, even though you didn’t know why. Maybe because it was such an intimate, close moment. These called for whispered conversations.

“So you don’t remember?” He asked “well you slept through most of the spell anyway, I guess.”

“Spell?” What spell? Your heart rate picked up. What had happened? You desperately tried to remember but the more you focused the more your head hurt.

“Rowena turned you -for whatever insane reason - into a pre-schooler” Dean told you, again stroking your cheek calm and caressing “Apparently even as a kid you were pretty attached to me so when you were crying last night I let you sleep here. Sam thought… Shit. Sam will kill me. I was supposed to let you stay the night in the dungeon to make sure you weren’t a cute-as mini-you attack monster.”

Dean’s eyes widened for a second and you couldn’t resist leaning over and kissing the tip of his nose. It sounded like he had quite the adventure and you couldn’t remember any of it. Might be for the best. But you still needed to reassure him that you were fine now. Grownup or mini you, it didn’t matter since neither of you could hurt Dean.

“I lov…”

The door bust open and a slightly panicked Sam stood there. “(Y/n) is…” he paused to look at the two of you, snuggled up in bed and sighted “with you.”

Sam’s cheeked turned slightly red though you couldn’t say if it was because he walked in on your moment or if he was mad that Dean didn’t stick to the plan. His sigh sounded both relieved and annoyed. You decided he was probably more relieved that you were fine than he was mad, but that was really just an educated guess. Sam usually really hated it when Dean didn’t stick to the plan and all the necessary precautions. And usually you’d always back him up, but this time? Even though you didn’t remember being a toddler again, knowing Dean had been there for you made your heart swell.

“Glad to see you’re okay. I ahmm I’ll go and make breakfast or something.” Sam muttered as he closed the door once again. You turned to look back at Dean who was smiling idly at you. Of course your idiot boyfriend didn’t care that you had been a possible killer kid hours ago. He really was a reckless idiot sometimes.

“So you were saying?”

“I love you” you smiled, because he was your reckless idiot “Even if you risked getting almost killed by mini me.”

“Only the best for you, sweetheart. I love you too.”


End file.
